


Sunrise

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, this is a cute little drabble I literally wrote in like 30 minutes, uther and merlin being soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: A king’s work is never done, and consequently the work of his chief advisor is never done either. There’s always a million things to do, they end up running around like headless chickens and the simple things like getting to enjoy a morning sunrise are a luxury, even to a man that has everything.Oh well, duty calls. But duty is cold while the sunrise (and a lover’s bed) are warm, surely a king can hang up just once?
Relationships: Merlin/Uther Pendragon
Kudos: 16





	Sunrise

“Mm...Merlin?” Said wizard was currently hunched over his grimoire by the windowside table, hair out of the loose plait he normally kept it in.  
“Meeeerliiiiiin!”  
Chuckling, Merlin turned to the lone occupant of the bed on the other side of the room. The very whiny lone occupant. “Yes, Uther? What is it that you need?”  


  
“Come back to beeeed!” The wizard barked out a laugh to see the King of Britain making grabby hands toward him. “It’s so lonely and cold without you!” Merlin couldn’t help but smile at him, he looked absolutely _adorable_. Uther’s big dark eyes were peering at him through a curtain of blue-black hair which was currently a mess around his head, sparkling with the silver strands that it had acquired lately. “Bellissimo.” Merlin whispered.  
“Hm?”  
“It’s Italian, it means “beautiful.” And by gods, you _are_. You’re the night sky given human shape. Now you’ve even got a bit of starlight in your hair.”  


  
Uther beamed up at him. “If I’m your night, does that mean you’ll return to bed?” he asked with a wink.  
“No, you cheeky thing. Your Majesty, there are things that need tending to.” Merlin reluctantly turned back to his work.  
“ _I_ need tending to!”  
“I believe I tended to you quite well enough last night and you should be getting out of bed too, by the way. Kingly duties and all that, my dragon.”  
“Duty, duty, duty!” Uther huffed, tossing a pillow to the floor. “I’ve had my fill of duty, we’ve both been so busy that we’ve hardly gotten to spend any time together lately!”  


  
“I hope you know that you’re picking that up.” Merlin didn’t even look back at him.  


  
“I’m the king.”  
“Not in here. In here, this is my castle and _I’m_ the king. Besides, that doesn’t sound like the Uther I know. The Uther I know is all about duty, got up at the crack of dawn to do everything he needed to do for the kingdom.”  
“But then I fell in love.” His voice, still raspy from sleep and warm with affection brought rose flooding to Merlin’s cheeks, and he _wasn’t_ grinning so hard that his face was hurting. “Don’t get me wrong.” The king turned, propping himself on his elbow to look at Merlin. “I love my kingdom, Britain is my pride...I would lay down my life for her and woe be unto any that tries to harm her. But you…” How this man moved so quickly without the aid of magic, Merlin had zero clue. But before he knew it, he had strong arms wrapped around his waist and Uther’s forehead pressing into his shoulder. “How did you get over here so fast? And so _silently_?!” 

  
“Strides of a warrior, baby. And I decided that since you were being stubborn and didn’t wanna come back to bed, I’d come over here so we can both be cold and sleepy.”  
“You’re a child, Uther.” But you could hear the fondness lacing Merlin’s voice.  
“Then that makes _you_ a child-fucker, my lovely. Fucking hell, why are you so bloody _tall_?”  


  
“You love it.”  
“Indeed. I love climbing this tree.”  
“Uther, seriously?”  
“I love making you laugh. Anyway, Britain is the pride of my heart. But you...you’re my joy. You make me happy...and so few things do that these days. A crown and a kingdom is a chilly mistress, but you’re always so warm. Warm and golden, like the dawn.” Uther stroked his hands over Merlin’s shoulders, the pale yellow of his over-robe, the graying blond of his hair.  
“Especially when you’re sitting in the sun like this, you’re pure sunlight. All glowing and gold, I love you in gold. You should wear gold more often.”  


  
“You love me in anything.” Merlin smiled, kissing him.  
“Hm, yes. But I prefer you in nothing.”  
“Well we can’t go around doing _that_ , darling.”  
“We could, technically. I should have you walk around the castle for a day stark naked.”  
Merlin snapped his grimoire shut. “Now you know damn well that you’re far too possessive to ever let such a thing happen. We’d have half the castle staff walking around with gouged out eyeballs and missing hands by day’s end.”  


  
“You’ve got a point. But I also want to make everyone jealous, to see what I have and know that you’re mine.” The king pushed at Merlin’s nightshirt and started to plant kisses to his neck.  
“Uther. You didn’t get enough from last night?!” Merlin giggled, trying weakly to push him away.  


  
“You know I’ll never get enough of you. You are my drug of choice and I fear that I’m painfully addicted.”  
“Mm, we should get you treatment then.”  
“Never. I know we have duties, but is it so bad that I just want to be lazy, at least for today? Just lounge around all day in bed with you, doing nothing? Or maybe we can go for a picnic, we haven’t been on one in such a terribly long time.”  


  
“Go for a walk in the woods.” Merlin sighed, leaning back into Uther’s touch. “The weather is beautiful today, and it’s spring so the flowers should be out.”  
“I’d love to go riding. Nothing but the air and the sky and the earth and each other. Can’t we do that? I’ve missed you so.” Uther tightened his hold on him and Merlin tried to look everywhere but that face to cling to what was left of his already crumbling resolve. Those damned puppy-dog eyes got him _every **single** time_. How such a ruthless killer did it, he had no clue.  
“I’ve missed you too, and terribly. But that’s precisely why we have to get our work done, we have to make sure the kingdom is safe and your throne is secure. As long is Britain is strong then so are we. If we falter for even a moment…” he was cut off by Uther’s kiss. “There’s truth in what you’re saying, however...Britain may be a cold mistress but she’s also a strong one. I highly doubt that she’ll fall apart if we’re gone for one day. But if we must greet the world, at least watch the sunrise with me. Grant me that? Before were forced to go back to ignoring each other for the sake of politics?”  


  
Merlin sighed and squeezed his lover’s hands, turning toward the open window. “Yes, my dear. I do believe I can grant you this one sunrise.” The king’s embrace was warm and the sun was gilding the world below them...there was no harm in letting himself have this, letting _them_ have this for an hour or two, was there?  
Little did anyone know and especially the royal council, the sun was a lazy child that liked to take his sweet time to fully rise. That had to have been it, because where _else_ could the king and his High Wizard have disappeared to all day long?


End file.
